


Only Me

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description of Sex, Missionary Position, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pet Names, Sex, Vaginal Sex, bc im like that, did I ever mention this was supposed to be an au, how many tags can u put just to refer to sex, vague predator/prey themes, ye it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: A short and unedited draft made for TennTsumu Day. Loosely based off Leopard Eyes.





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s TennTsumu day!
> 
> Unfortunately, I’m quite busy with school and wasn’t able to write a full story for them.
> 
> However, since I didn’t wanna miss out on this special annual event, I finished a portion of my draft for today.
> 
> Originally, it was going to be based off Leopard Eyes but, I got no time to finish lol.
> 
> Please read the tags before continuing and enjoy!

“Well, enough about them.”

Tsumugi flinches at the sudden libido filling his darkening eyes and yelps when she’s carried off her feet, having no time to protest. Seconds later, she’s dropped onto the top of the bed and pinned against the mattress.

Tsumugi opens her mouth to call his name but sees his left-hand starts undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one, exposing his toned collarbone and chest. Realizing her placement in such a vulnerable position, she could only press her thighs together to stop the growing stickiness gathering in her underwear, shuddering of what to come next.

“Um, please take care of me…”

He takes in the sight of Tsumugi captive between his arms, having no place to escape this trap she found herself in. Tenn mischievously runs his wet tongue over his lips like an eager predator about to feast on its defenseless prey.

“Please take care of me tonight as well, princess.”

* * *

  
Sweat moistens the air along with heavy pants and breathy cries. Bodies slip against each other, soon molding together as limbs entangled with one another. Skin sticks to the skin, each point of contact feverish to the touch.

Connected and becoming one, Tenn slides in and out of Tsumugi, who was trembling under him. Each loud squelch of syrupy fluid was followed by a rough thrust, a repeating cycle that shook the creaking mattress. Her legs wrapped around his waist, shaking with pure pleasure running through her veins. Joined together at her core, her pink folds were parted as Tenn took space of every corner of her insides.

With her lower parts filled to the brim, the moist muscles contract around him and squeeze against his nerves with a burning pleasure. The intense heat blurs his rationality and his thoughts are of only her. Of how her golden hair sticking to the sides of her face. Her half-lidded eyes filled with pure ecstasy. The rosy blush covering her cheeks. And every sound that escaped her in her adorable voice. Sounds that only he would ever hear.

Tenn kisses the area underneath her chin, briefly running his tongue over the surface. Tsumugi yelps in surprise, her insides tightening around him and sent a wave of euphoric heat through his nerves. In response, he takes a patch of skin between his teeth and nibbles on it.

“_Ah_! Tenn...san! That’s...! _Ah_!” Tsumugi tries to protest, only for her words to be drowned in her uncontrollable moans. Her hands clutch and grip to his back, trembling from the sheer amount of intoxicating pleasure.

“It feels… good, right…?”

“Y-yes… it feels…! _Ah_...good!” Tsumugi’s hands which clutched on Tenn’s back tightened their grip, her nails digging into the flesh and bones. Tenn moans at the mix of the stinging and pleasure, increasing his pace.

“I see… _Ng_… Sing for... me more, princess…”

Wave after wave, pleasure coursed through each nerve like electric through a cable.

“Te..nn! ...san..! I.. _Ah_! love... _Aah_! you..!” Tsumugi cries out amid their shared sweat and tears. Her tear-stained face flushed to a crimson and opened mouth that overflowed with sounds of rapture and a small trail of saliva sticking on the side.

Along with her erotic expressions, her sudden confession took him off-guard. At her words, Tenn blushes as blood spreads even further than before to his face.

Inside, he felt himself reaching his climax. As he goes to release, Tenn links their hands together and firmly grasps to hers. And in his view was the girl he loved, their hands and bodies combined into one.

“I love… you too, Tsumugi-san... _Ngn_…” 


End file.
